


Fic Timelines

by triumphmusic1980



Category: Avantasia
Genre: Gen, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: A complete timeline of my fic universe~(VIEW ON DESKTOP. DO NOT VIEW ON MOBILE IT WILL NOT WORK!!!!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Fic Order

**Author's Note:**

> USE DESKTOP. NOT PHONE.  
> Names are chapter/fic titles. Bold names are key events. Italic ones on the left are the ones that have a set order after the bolded key point. Names on the right with an (X) have no set date and can go anywhere in the bolded section they reside in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic chronological order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics to the right have no set order and can go anywhere between the bolded points they reside in. Fics to the left fall into a set order. Fic names come from stand alone fic names as well as the chapter titles within the "Angst" and "Fun" shot collections.

VIEW ON DESKTOP. NOT MOBILE.

TIMELINE (PROTAGS):

_**~YEAR 1~** _

**-Isolation (Gabriel meets Scarecrow) (Spring)**

_-Weak_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-Wayward_

**-[REDACTED] (Duo meets Aaron) (Winter)**

_-[REDACTED]_ -Neglected (Starman1569) (X)

**_~YEAR 2~_ **

**-Blinded (Starman1569)/Migraine (Trio meets Enty) (Spring)**

_-Dragged Away (Starman1569)_

_-Nightmares (Starman1569)_ -[REDACTED]

 _-Panic Attack (Summer)_ -Shopping (X)

 _-Down in the Dark (Fall/Halloween)_ -Embrace (X)

 _-Refuse to Fight Back_ -Thrown Against Something (X)

 _-Recovery_ -Threats (X)

 _-Unresponsive_ -Prank (X)

 _-Powerless_ -Elevator (X)

 _-Possession Trilogy_ -[REDACTED] (X)

**~YEAR 3~**

_-Ghost (Winter)_

_-Panic (Winter)_

_-Panic (Bonus Scene)_

**-Dreams (Enty goes to Avantasia and meets Elderane)**

_-Human Shield_

_-Human Shield (Bonus Scene)_

_-Exhaustion_

_-Stars_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-Stab Wound + Bleeding Out_

_-Spiked Drink_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-Stitches (Starman1569)_

_-“I Can’t Walk”_

- _Searching Through the Darkness_

**-Travel (Aaron goes to Avantasia and meets Elderane)**

_-Drugged_ -Electrocution (X)

 _-Lost_ -[REDACTED] (X)

 _-Birthday_ Pt.1 -5+1 (Aaron) (X)

**-Another Winter's Night (Group meets Elderane IRL first time) (Winter)**

_-Adrenaline_ -[REDACTED] (X)

 _-Money_ -Stopped (X)

_**~YEAR 4~** _

_-Time_ -Poisoned (X)

 _-Fever (Aaron)_ -Mistaken Identity (X)

 _-[REDACTED]_ -Seizure (X)

 _-Death is Just a Feeling_ (Spring) -Language (X)

 _-Bedridden_ -[REDACTED] (X)

 _-Fever (Gabriel)_ -[REDACTED] (X)

_-Repetition_

_-Torture_

_-Anywhere_

_-Shattered_

_-Forgotten_

_-Trembling (Fall)_

_-Obedient_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-It's a Wonderful Life_

_-Self-Sacrifice_

_-[REDACTED]_

**_~YEAR 5~_ **

_-[REDACTED]_

_-Disconnected_

**-Wicked Memory (Gaberane confession) (Spring)**

_-[REDACTED]_ -[REDACTED] (X)

 _-Change_ -[REDACTED] (X)

_-Diagnosis_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-[REDACTED]_

_-[REDACTED]_

**-[REDACTED]**

_-[REDACTED]_

_-[REDACTED]_

**-[REDACTED]**

_-[REDACTED]_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TIMELINE (ANGEL AU):

 _-Broken Mirror (Fall)_ -Gunpoint (X)

 _-Neverland (Summer)_ -Delirium (Starman1569) (X)

 _-Obsidian Skies (Winter)_ -Secret Injury (Starman1569) (X)

_-[REDACTED]_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

NON-CANON:

-Human Sheild - Alternate Ending

-[REDACTED]

-Trembling - Alternate Ending

-Time (Alternate Ending)

-Memory Loss

-Memory Loss (Alternate Ending) (Starman1569)

-Infinity War

-I wrote this kinda drunk probably

-Crossover Pt. 1

-Remember Forever

-Inhuman Saga

-[REDACTED]

-Remember Forever

-[REDACTED]

ALBUM FICS:

-The Metal Opera 1+2

-[REDACTED]

-[REDACTED]


	2. Fic Timeline (Yearly Scale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graphic to help understand the yearly scale of the fics! Not all fics are present, just key seasonal ones. You can fill in the rest between these. Each green line is the start of a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be updated...


	3. Character Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detailed summary of the recurring characters (to be updated over time)

**Avantasia Protag AU**

**-Takes place in:** Boston, Ohio (America) + Avantasia

 **-Year:** 2017 (Year 1)

**-Characters:**

**>** Gabriel Layman

 **Age** : 23 (Year 3)

 **Hight** : 5’8”

 **Hair:** Brunette, past shoulder length

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Nicknames:** Gabe, Gabby, time capsule (Crow), long-haired wierdo (Crow), Jesus-freak (Crow)

 **Year from:** 1603

 **Species** : Human (German)

 **Main outfit:** White church-style robe, gray shawl, gray boots, gray pants, cross necklace

 **Profession:** Monk (Novice)

 **Personality:** Kind, spiritual, oblivious, forgiving, internally/spiritually conflicted, caring, soft, nervous, introverted, optimistic, shy, brave

 **History:** Was a monk, sister was accused of being a witch, he began to question the corrupt rulings of the church, entered and saved a fantasy spiritual world (Avantasia), freed his sister, got sent to reality via unknown forces where he met Scarecrow

 **Fears** : Big fires, demons (or anything evil/blasphemous), guns, being isolated, people dying because of him, sinning, too much technology

 **Dislikes** : The city, loud machines, modern weapons, driving long distances, loud constant chaos, technology, crowds, cruelty

 **Likes** : Elderane, his friends, old books, church, his beliefs, quiet nights, stars, space, drawing, choral music, praying, hot tea, Scarecrow’s music

 **Relationships:** Elderane (couple), Anna (Sister)

**Misc:**

-Is catholic

-Often feels like the outcast of the group

-Thinks himself a burden/annoying

-Plays the lyre well

-Has beautiful penmanship

-Can draw realistic people perfectly, can’t draw scenery or shapes

-Has anxiety and shuts down when world becomes too much to handle

-If bad enough, his anxiety can cause him to pass out

-Has PTSD regarding the gun incident (See angst prompt “human-shield”)

-Doesn’t take surprises or sudden changes well

-Can hold their own in a fight when they have control of the situation

-Can fight with a dagger

-Has faint German accent

-Carries holy water on him at all times

-Signs his texts as if they were a letter

-Is usually quiet and calm, but can be a little bastard on rare occasions (usually when Scarecrow is involved)

-Is gay

-His parents died due to the witch trials when Gabriel was a baby (he doesn’t remember them)

-He lived with his step-parents and his younger step-sister Anna (she is 1 year younger than him)

-His step-father was a farmer and his step-mother was a servant, so he was usually alone with Anna, taking care of her himself while his step-parents worked all day

-He was taken from Anna at the age of 9 and he lived in the monastery until the events of the album

-Sometimes forgets the others love him when he is alone and thinking too deeply or when the world becomes too much for him to handle (or when his anxiety spikes)

**What they think of the others:**

-Scarecrow: Older brother figure, chaotic, careless, protective, unpredictable, a bastard but a loveable bastard, strong, unstoppable, soft at heart

-Aaron: Smart, caring, passionate, determined, collected (until he is sleep deprived), reliable, safe

-Enty: Sweet, gentle, kind, loveable, flighty, gullible, loving

-Elderane: *Insert hearts here*, soft, caring, gentle, beautiful, defensive, reckless

**>** (The) Scarecrow

 **Age:** 28 (Year 3)

 **Hight** : 5’8”

 **Hair:** Light brown, medium length, scruffy

 **Eye color** : Light brown

 **Nickname:** Crow

 **Year from:** 2008

 **Species:** Human (American)

 **Main outfit** : Various black jackets, dark t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, black low-height top hat, excessive black eyeliner

 **Profession:** Musician

 **Personality:** Chaotic, creative, oblivious, artistic, careless, mentally unstable, impulsive, defensive, stubborn, protective

 **History:** Wanted love, sold his soul to Mephistopheles to get it, he gave him fake fame, had a downward spiral (drugs, drinking), realized he had to start over new, moved on, got taken to reality, ran into Gabriel

 **Fears:** Commitment, being alone, being unwanted, Acedia, himself, hurting people he cares about, love

 **Dislikes:** Orders, restraints, closed spaces, drugs, himself, stagnation

 **Likes:** Guitar, rock music, his friends, fire, pyrotechnics, fighting, pranks, excessive black eyeliner, alcohol

**Misc:**

-Plays guitar and sings

-Was in a mental hospital in his past

-Can see personifications of abstract thought (and demons)

-His soul is owned by Mephistopheles

-Especially protective of Gabriel (his first friend + little brother figure)

-Likes to annoy Aaron, but does respect him (and considers him his best friend)

-Will fight anyone for his friends

-Has no self-preservation skills

-Has a hard candy-shell exterior, but is a big emotional softie on the inside

-Likes disco, tells no one

-Enty is his partner in crime

-Has been professionally diagnosed with [REDACTED]

-Still figuring his sexuality out

-Needed someone to depend on/need him (Gabriel fulfilled this need)

-If Gabriel asked Elderane to locate Scarecrow’s location (as Elderane is able to do so due to his connection with reality), he couldn’t (due to [REDACTED])

-Constantly thinks he is not wanted/needed by the others

-Grew up with his abusive father and abusive older siblings

-Mother died during childbirth, his father and older siblings hated him for it and blamed him

-He left home the moment he was a legal adult

-Often forgets the others love him and the longer he thinks about it, the deeper into his mind he goes, and the more he thinks they don’t care

**What they think of the others:**

-Gabriel: Like a little brother, caring, forgiving, high maintenance, soft, compassionate, quiet, danger prone

-Aaron: A nerd, best friend, uptight, caring, an idiot, a genius, but also an idiot

-Enty: Partner, annoyingly peppy, loveable, gullible, loving, understanding, innocent

-Elderane: Emotional, flowery, intimidating (when they try), caring, unstable

**>** Aaron Blackwell

 **Age:** 33 (Year 3)

 **Hight:** 5’8”

 **Hair:** Light brown, medium length, fluffy

 **Eye color** : Blue (L) + foggy white (R) (Aaron eye design by elanmist@insta)

 **Nickname:** Clockwork (Crow, Jim), Frills (Scarecrow)

 **Year from:** 1883

 **Species:** Human (British)

 **Main outfit** : Dark blue Victorian jacket, white button-up shirt, gray pants, black shoes, glasses, pocket watch chain

 **Profession** : Scientist, clock maker

 **Personality:** Highly intelligent, oblivious, focused (sometimes too much), passionate, hard-working, stubborn, fatherly (to the others)

 **History:** Was a locally renown scientist and watchmaker, was discovered by cult (who wanted to use his ability to see ghosts to help them make a machine that controlled time and perception), he was conflicted, got pulled to reality, met Gabriel and Scarecrow

 **Fears:** Ghosts, dying, wasting time, not making a mark in history, losing his loved ones, stagnation, controlled will

 **Dislikes:** Traffic, being bored, wasting time, chaos, informality, stupidity, being sick

 **Likes:** Clocks, his friends, working, machinery, quiet nights, being in charge, coffee

**Misc:**

-Plays piano or any keyed instrument

-Learns very fast and can pick up anything quickly

-He does the other protags hair, and he’s good at it

-Writes cursive so swooshy and complicated you can’t read it

-Writes the schematics for his machines in a code only he understands

-Can draw schematics and technical blueprints perfectly but can’t draw people or anything abstract

-Has British accent

-Parents died of typhoid when he was 3 or 4 (he doesn’t know the exact age)

-He had it as well but survived

-He was taken in by an elderly couple who adopted him and cared for him, though they died naturally when he was a teen, and he inherited their small house

-Only memorabilia he has from his original parents is a family photo from when he was an infant, his dad’s glasses, a pocket watch, and some books

-His dad died at 26 and his mom died at 24

-He can see ghosts and spirits

-Loves classical music

-Has an eye that looks blind, but he can see out of it fine

-Often feels like he is disappointing the others and is a failure

-Also has no self-preservation skills

-Doesn’t sleep (is forced to by the others)

-If Gabriel asked Elderane to locate Aaron’s location, he couldn’t (due to Aaron’s “gift”)

-Adapted quickly to reality due to the time he spends reading instruction manuals and history books

-Knows his experiments are dangerous but works on them anyway

-Is bi and doesn’t care

-Needed a family to care for (the others fulfil this need), and the others needed someone to care for them

-Sometimes doubts if the others really love him, but remembers if he thinks about it long enough

**What they think of the others:**

-Gabriel: Soft, caring, compassionate, accident-prone, youthful, nervous, quiet, selfless

-Scarecrow: Loud, reckless, protective, caring, chaotic, impulsive, best friend

-Enty: Kind, happy, peppy, dreamer (like himself), lost, oblivious, sweet

-Elderane: Caring, gentle, threatening (at times), smart, reliable

**>** (The) Entity

 **Age:** 35~ (Year 3)

 **Hight:** 5’8”

 **Hair:** Light brown, medium length, scruffy

 **Eye color:** Green (R) + solid white (L)

 **Nicknames:** Enty, flames (Crow), human torch (Crow)

 **Year from** : ??? (Victorian)

 **Main outfit** : Red Victorian jacket, black t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, cross necklace

 **Species:** Half human, half ??? (Left half is covered by black shadowy flames, covers left side of face, hand, arm, and a bit of his leg, left eye is solid white light (Enty design by elanmist@instagram))

 **Personality:** Conflicted, brave, stargazer, oblivious, happy, go-lucky, overly optimistic, childish, emotional, forgiving, loving

 **History:** Enty does not remember his past prior to the events of the album (He was thrown into a world he didn’t know, was hassled and belittled, sought the light but couldn’t take it, ran away and was sent to reality where he met the others)

 **Fears:** Social isolation, not belonging, being thought of as a monster, his friends being hurt, causing pain

 **Dislikes:** Cruelty, loneliness, bright light, loud constant sounds, being seen by too many people

 **Likes:** His friends, stuffed animals, stars, the dark, serenity, the forest, calm summer nights

**Misc:**

-Cannot draw

-Can read and speak a little Latin (he doesn’t know why)

-Has no memory of his past prior to the events of the album

-Has constant vivid night terrors

-Shadows can hit people physically when he is emotional enough

-The more emotional he is, the more his shadows cover him

-Can’t handle bright lights (gets migraines if too much)

-Hides his true emotions under blinding optimism

-Has a connection with other people’s auras/vibes/emotions

-Empathic

-Is the strongest of the group but doesn’t know it

-His shadows defend him from physical attacks and from most illnesses

-Due to this, he has a high physical endurance

-Surprise attacks can still harm him

-Is asexual

-Accent varies on who he’s with

-Is insecure with himself and who he is/supposed to be

-If Gabriel asked Elderane to locate Enty’s location, he couldn’t (due to his flames)

-Does not doubt his friends love him (he can sense it)

**What they think of the others:**

-Gabriel: Kind, friendly, soft, caring, relatable, educated, quiet

-Scarecrow: Chaotic, cool, strong, brave, reliable, protective, kind, unstoppable

-Aaron: Smart, caring, safe, unpredictable, formal, determined, passionate

-Elderane: Gentle, emotional, caring, soft, defensive, safe

**~**

**>** Elderane

 **Age:** 290

 **Height** : 5’6”

 **Hair:** Black, past shoulder length

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Nickname:** Eld, pointy (Crow), ‘my elf’ (Gabriel)

 **From** : Avantasia

 **Species:** Elf

 **Main outfit:** Red tunic, black waist belt, black pants, black boots

 **Profession:** Prince

 **Personality:** Flighty, whimsical, loving, compassionate, caring, introverted, shy, protective, emotional

 **History:** Was born in Avantasia, mother died young, father died soon after during a battle, was raised by the caretaker (Aligard), ruled when old enough

 **Fears:** Losing Gabriel, being genuinely alone (totally isolated), losing any loved one, failing,

 **Dislikes:** Chaos, isolation, situations out of his control, restricting clothes

 **Likes:** Gabriel, his friends, flowers, flying machines, stars, pretty stones, reading, daggers

**Misc:**

-Always has 3+ daggers on him at once

-Mother died at young age, father died in battle soon after

-Was raised by Aligard (royal caretaker)

-Is introverted, but needs to be with people he cares about

-He keeps losing people he loves (mother, father, Regrin, Lugaid) so he is extra protective of the people he cares about now (Gabriel + the others)

-Is a pilot

-Can fly anything from any time after only a few minutes of learning the machine (this includes modern aircraft)

-Can sing well

-Is very emotional and often primarily lets his emotions guide him and lead him (though this does have issues in dire situations where his mind becomes too chaotic and emotional to regain composure)

-Is usually composed, but when Gabriel is in danger, he loses control and can’t function

-Is light on his feet and is a skilled close-range fighter

-Is a compassionate and respected leader

-“Worships” the stars (In his culture, the stars are the spirits of old and those who have fallen, so while they don’t worship them as gods, the elves do turn to them for spiritual guidance and call to them for help in dire situations)

**What they think about the others:**

-Gabriel: *insert hearts here*, caring, soft, brave, fearful, considerate, gentle, accident-prone, cute, compassionate

-Scarecrow: Chaotic, reckless, strong, fierce, reliable

-Aaron: Smart, caring, protective, a good leader, ignorant

-Enty: Sweet, kind, bright, loveable, oblivious

**>** Jim Howard

 **Age:** 41

 **Height:** 5’10”

 **Hair:** Brown, short

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **From:** Reality

 **Species** : Human

 **Main outfit:** Police uniform

 **Profession:** Cop

 **Personality:** Caring, fatherly, reliable, nervous, indecisive, tired

 **History:** Grew up middle class, trained to be cop, lives alone, ended up being caretaker of the protags

 **Fears:** Being alone, being obsolete, loss

 **Likes:** The guys, soft rock music, driving, cars

 **Relationships:** Has mother and father, and older sister (all live out of state)

**Misc:**

-Met Scarecrow first (See angst prompt “Weak”), then the rest of the guys over time

-Gets close enough with them they go to his house or he comes to theirs

-Has saved the guys on many occasions

-Treats the others like family

**What they think about the others:**

-Gabriel: Gentle, quiet, youthful, unlucky, caring, shy

-Scarecrow: A hazard to society, reliable, caring, protective, good at heart

-Aaron: Trustworthy, the most stable of the four (Jim is wrong), smart, fancy

-Enty: Actual child, sweet, kind, peppy, oblivious, hazard to himself (gets lost constantly)

**>** Acedia

 **Age** : ???

 **Height:** 5’6”

 **Hair:** Black, past shoulder length

 **Eye color** : Solid black (Can disguise them as normal human brown if he tries)

 **From:** Scarecrow’s world

 **Species:** Demon

 **Main outfit:** White button up shirt, black vest, black pants, or whoever he is possessing

 **Personality** : Lazy, manipulative, cold, careless, cruel

 **History:** Was tied to Scarecrow after he made the deal with Mephistopheles, hasn’t left him since

 **Fears:** ???

 **Dislikes:** Doing work, the guys, things getting in his way

 **Likes:** Things working out easy, pain (of others), suffering (of others), not doing work

 **Relationships:** Scarecrow (personal demon)

**Misc:**

-Just wants to ruin Scarecrow’s life

-Lives on a beanbag in hell

-Is lazy and never does dirty work himself

-Talks others into hurting themselves

**What they think about the others:**

-Gabriel: Annoying

-Scarecrow: Annoying

-Aaron: Annoying

-Enty: Annoying

**Other:**

-Aligard (OC by makebelieveee@tumblr) (Elf (half elf/human), royal caretaker, raised Elderane, loves him like a son))

-Mephistopheles (Demon)

-Temptation (Demon)

-Arabella (Cultist) (OC) + boyfriend (also cultist) (OC)

-Eleanor (Deep government leader, keeps tabs on the guys) (OC)

**-Misc:**

-The group lives in a house in the suburbs down the road from a small old-town downtown street and a park with a river

-They own (1) car (Nissan Rouge-type thing)

-Aaron, Gabriel, and Elderane have legal licenses (Enty is too flighty to drive, Scarecrow is banned, though he can drive well)

-The house is in Aaron’s name

-Elderane and Enty use ‘Blackwell’ on legal documents

-Scarecrow uses both ‘Blackwell’ and ‘Layman’

-Their main income is Elderane who took some gold and things from Avantasia (they have much of it but no use for it) and sold it, and the guys are basically rich now

-Aaron makes and repairs clocks, earning a good sum of money as well, Scarecrow ‘borrows’ money from places and does gigs on his guitar

-Scarecrow and Enty have a solid police record, Gabriel has been arrested a few times, Aaron not at all

-Jim doesn’t understand the protags, but he knows something is up with them. He just doesn’t pry because he likes them

-Scarecrow can’t say his ‘real’ name, he lost the rights to it when he sold his soul to Mephistopheles

-Aaron can go days without sleeping. By day three he starts acting quite drunk, day six his awareness shuts off, but his work-brain stays on. This means he is basically sleeping, but he’s in a sleep-deprived trance where he is not aware of what he’s doing or saying. He has the ability to shut the aware part of his brain off while his technical side stays on (he couldn’t tell how many fingers Scarecrow would be holding up, but he could disassemble and reassemble a TV cable box no issue and have it working again).

-Gabriel met Scarecrow first, then the duo met Aaron, then the trio met Enty.

-The house is under government watch (via Elenaor)

-Whenever they travel to their home dimensions, whoever’s dimension they go to, that person is hit by the dimensional whiplash hardest (See “Wicked Memory”, “Death is Just a Feeling”). The dimensional travel is taking energy from that person to get to their home dimension, so they feel the weakest when they arrive.

-Gabriel (Spirit), Enty (Heart), Scarecrow (Mind), Aaron (Body)

-When one enters Avantasia, they can choose what their spirit body looks like (In the OG album, Gabriel didn’t know this, so when he was told he was going to a ‘fantasy’ world, he thought fantasy, so his appearance changed drastically). Gabriel controls this now and appears as himself in Avantasia.

-None of the guys know what brought them to reality

-When Gabriel was taken to reality, there was a translation effect (similar to Doctor Who’s Tardis) and Gabriel was able to speak/understand English (meaning he only had to learn to write it, and Scarecrow taught him). None of the others can explain why this happened, but they are glad it did so they can understand Gabriel (he would be speaking German otherwise (see fun-shot “Language”))

-Aaron’s experiments often look like machines from his time design-wise, though he melds them with modern tech to make them do impossible things

-The guys consider themselves a family

-They complete each other’s stories

-Gabriel just wants the people he cares about to be safe and happy (with the guys + Elderane, and how they look out for each other, he achieves this),

-Enty just wants to belong and fit in somewhere and be loved (with the guys + Elderane, he achieves this)

-Scarecrow just wants to be loved, make music that people love for people who love him, and be with people he loves back (with the guys + Elderane, he achieves this)

-Aaron just wants to make something great and be needed and relevant (with the guys + Elderane, and the family that Aaron maintains, he achieves this)

-Their stories are all pieces of a larger puzzle, and together, the picture comes together

-They fill in each other’s weaknesses

-Gabriel is soft and quiet, and Scarecrow defends him and protects him

-Gabriel helps Scarecrow emotionally and supports him mentally (Gabriel is Scarecrow’s emotional support)

-They all get down and lose hope at times, and Enty keeps them all optimistic and moving forward

-Aaron is great at taking care of the others, and the others take care of him in return

-Gabriel and Enty have trouble fitting in the modern world, and Scarecrow and Aaron help guide them along

-Scarecrow often loses himself within his mind, and the others are always there to bring him home and let him know he’s safe and ok

-They are a family

-And someone…is watching over them all…


End file.
